imaspeedrunnerfandomcom-20200214-history
Talkshows
The I'm A Speedrunner talkshow was a regular podcast created during the early stages of the third tournament, and has remained a feature of the tournaments ever since. It features competitors from the competition as they discuss various topics and give out awards to the tournaments participants. Awards During the talkshow, awards are given out to players who have achieved something. Below is a list of awards given each show: *Most Exiting Match *Most Boring Match *"The Machine King" - Biggest Fail *Most Unfair Loss *Fastest Runner *"Blue Gem" - Slowest Runner *Most Proactive Group (Applies only to Round 1) I'm a Speedrunner 3 Podcast 1 - December 15, 2010 Host: Ratchet5 Guests: CrystalFissure, Nintendogen64 and RabidWombatJR. Awards: *Most Exiting Match: Spyro 2 Race to 12 Orbs *Most Proactive Player: Yogamoanyo *Most Boring Match: Dr. Shemp vs Gamerlp1 and Spyro race to 3 levels 100 (Tie) *Biggest Fail: Crystalfissure missing a plane *Most Unexpected Victory/Loss: TheAFH013/Ratchet5 Spyro 2: Race to 12 Orbs *Fastest Runner: LukeRF44 *Slowest Runner: LBPnews1 *Most Proactive Group: Group A *Laziest Group: Group L *Group of Death: Group G Podcast 2 - December 21, 2010 Host: Mr100PercentGamer Guests: RabidWombatJR, TheAFH013 and XtremeVideoGamer321. Awards: *Most Exiting Match: *Most Proactive Player: *Most Boring Match *Most Unexpected Victory: *Fastest Runner: *Slowest Runner: *Most Proactive Group: *Laziest Group: *"The Machine King" - Biggest Fail: Podcast 3 - December 24, 2010 Host: Ratchet5 Guests: MowMowClub2, Bionicle2809 and NIN1OD0. Awards: *Most Exiting Match: *Most Proactive Player: *Most Boring Match: *"The Machine King" - Biggest Fail: *Most Unexpected Victory/Loss: *Most Unfair Loss: *Fastest Runner: *Slowest Runner: *Most Proactive Group: *Laziest Group: Podcast 4 - December 29, 2010 Host: Mr100PercentGamer Guests: Bionicle2809, TheAFH013 and LukeRF44. Awards: *Most Exiting Match: *Most Proactive Player: *Most Boring Match: *Most Unexpected Victory/Loss: *Fastest Runner: *Slowest Runner: *Most Proactive Group: *Laziest Group: *"The Machine King" - Biggest Fail: Podcast 5 - January 10, 2011 Host: Ratchet5 Guests: TheStickKid, MowMowClub2 and Nintendogen64. Awards: *Most Exiting Match: *Most Boring Match: *"The Machine King" - Biggest Fail: *Most Unfair Loss: *Fastest Runner: *Slowest Runner: Podcast 6 - February 28, 2011 Host: Nintendogen64 Guests: None In this podcast, Nintendogen64 goes over predictions made for each competitor before and after the tournament. Predictions were made by Ratchet5 on December 10, 2010 and showed how he thought each competitor would do in the tournament. I'm a Speedrunner 4 I'm a Speedrunner 4 only held two installments of the talkshow, and they followed a similar proceedure as in the previous tournament. Intentionally, there were meant to be more talkshows, but they were never done. Podcast 2 - April 2, 2011 Host: Ratchet5 Guests: MeckleMisuer, JakeGF257, ToddGamerPro and Nintendogen64 Awards: *Most Exciting Match: ImNotADoctor5 vs. MrFinlandBoy *Most Boring Match: TheStickKid vs. TealGameMaster and MrFraserFilms2009 vs. MrFinlandBoy *Most Unfair Loss: ToddGamerPro *Fastest Runner: [[AuronSuper95|'AuronSuper95']] *Slowest Runner: [[Bionicle2809|'Bionicle2809']] *Funniest Match: Ratchet5 vs. AuronSuper95 *Serious Buisness: N/A *Most Awkward Speedrun: ToddGamerPro vs. vShadeHD *Most Proactive Group: Group E *Most Proactive Player: TealGameMaster *Group of Death: [[IAS 4 Group F|'Group F']] *Laziest Person: [[Lapogne36|'Lapogne36']] *Laziest Group: [[IAS 4 Group D|'Group D']] *"TheMachineKing" - Biggest Fail: [[Bionicle2809|'Bionicle2809']] I'm a Speedrunner 5 As with many other aspects of IAS 5, Ratchet5 took a backseat role in the production of the talkshows. Instead, they were hosted by his good friend Nintendogen64, and followed a much more organised schedule. Podcasts on average lasted around 30 minutes, and specific dates were never given for when the next show would be (as these were never followed in the past). Podcast 1 - July 4, 2011 Host: Nintendogen64 Guests: Ratchet5, RabidWombatJR, Crash41596, Mr100PercentGamer, MrFinlandBoy and CrystalFissure. Topics: *Round 1 Predictions Awards: *Most Proactive Group: Group K *Laziest Group: Group C and Group H *Group of Death: [[IAS 5 Group J|'Group J']] *Most Unexpected Loss/Victory: MrFinlandBoy/CrystalFissure and TealGameMaster/'Samura1Man' *Fastest Runner: Crash41596 *"Blue Gem" - Slowest Runner: Jorvin *"TheMachineKing" - Biggest Fail: Jorvin Podcast 2 - July 11, 2011 Host: Nintendogen64 Guests: CrystalFissure, Ratchet5, TheAFH013 and RabidWombatJR. Topics: *Replacements *Recent Controversy Awards: *Best Newcomer: [[Samura1Man|'Samura1Man']] *Most Proactive Player: [[That237Guy|'That237Guy']] and CityRuler1 *Most Proactive Group: Group F *Fastest Runner: [[Maniadr|'Maniadr']] and VideoGameRules645 *Most Exciting Match: ZeppelinG1993 vs. Samura1Man *Funniest Match: [[LukeRF44|'LukeRF44']] vs. [[TheMachineKing|'TheMachineKing']], [[Ratchet5|'Ratchet5']] vs. [[MowMowClub2|'MowMowClub2']], [[Lapogne36|'Lapogne36']] vs. [[VideoGameRules645|'VideoGameRules645']] and [[Crash41596|'Crash41596']] vs. [[TheRayquaza93|T'heRayquaza93']] *Most Boring Match: [[CrashBandicootRocks2|'CrashBandicootRocks2']] vs. [[Poloxarity|'Poloxarity']] *"Blue Gem" - Slowest Runner: That237Guy *"TheMachineKing" - Biggest Fail: [[Elvisman2000|'Elvisman2000']], [[Ratchet5|'Ratchet5']], Nintendogen64 and NIN1OD0 Podcast 3 - July 17, 2011 Host: Nintendogen64 Guests: Crash41596, CrashBandiSpyro12, RabidWombatJR, CrystalFissure and Ratchet5. Topics: *Round 2 Predictions Awards: *Fastest Runner: [[Samura1Man|'Samura1Man']] *"Blue Gem" - Slowest Runner: [[That237Guy|'That237Guy']], [[Jorvin|'Jorvin']] and [[TheRayquaza93|'TheRayquaza93']] *"Noble Tree" - Serious Buisness: [[Elvisman2000|'Elvisman2000']] *Most Exciting Match: [[TealGameMaster|'TealGameMaster']] vs. [[ZeppelinG1993|'ZeppelinG1993']] *"Group H" - Most Boring Match: [[CrashBandicootRocks2|'CrashBandicootRocks2']] vs. [[Poloxarity|'Poloxarity']] *Most Unexpected Loss/Victory: MrFinlandBoy/CrystalFissure and [[VideoGameRules645|'VideoGameRules645']] vs. [[Lapogne36|'Lapogne36']] *"TheMachineKing" - Biggest Fail: Slugha1,' Elvisman2000', TealGameMaster, Crash41596,' Ratchet5',' MrFinlandBoy',' CrashBandiSpyro12', Jorvin *Funniest Match: [[Ratchet5|'Ratchet5']] vs. [[MowMowClub2|'MowMowClub2']], [[VideoGameRules645|'VideoGameRules645']] vs. [[Lapogne36|'Lapogne36']] and [[CityRuler1|'CityRuler1']] vs. [[Slugha1|'Slugha1']] Podcast 4 - July 28, 2011 Host: Nintendogen64 Guests: CrystalFissure, CrashBandiSpyro12 and Ratchet5. Topics: *Round 3 Predictions *Grand Final Predictions *Wild Card Predictions Awards: *Most Exciting Match: Random8127 vs. VideoGameRules645 *"Group H" - Most Boring Match: ToddGamerPro vs. Mrthingus *Fastest Runner: PeteThePlayer *"Blue Gem" - Slowest Runner: [[CrashFan15|'CrashFan15']] *Most Unexpected Loss/Victory: [[TheAFH013|'TheAFH013']] vs. [[PeteThePlayer|'PeteThePlayer']] *"TheStickKid" - Serious Buisness: [[Ratchet5|'Ratchet5']] and [[RabidWombatJR|'RabidWombatJR']] *"TheMachineKing" - Biggest Fail: TheStickKid Podcast 5 - August 4, 2011 Host: Nintendogen64 Guests: Ratchet5, CrystalFissure, RabidWombatJR, Slodgeball, VideoGameRules645 and Crash41596 (To an Extent) Topics: *Round 4 Predictions *Wild Card Predictions Awards: *Fastest Runner: RabidWombatJR *"Blue Gem" - Slowest Runner: [[Random8127|'Random8127']] *Funniest Match: AuronSuper95 vs. CrashBandiSpyro12 *"Group H" - Most Boring Match: [[ToddGamerPro|'ToddGamerPro']] vs. Samura1Man *"TheStickKid" - Serious Buisness: [[AuronSuper95|'AuronSuper95']] *"TheMachineKing" - Biggest Fail: Spikestuff95 Podcast 6 - August 16, 2011 Host: Nintendogen64 Guests: Ratchet5, RabidWombatJR , ThaRixer, MrFinlandBoy Topics: *Total Tournament Retrospective Awards: *Fastest Runner: RabidWombatJR , Samura1Man ,[[ MrFinlandBoy| MrFinlandBoy]] *"Blue Gem" - Slowest Runner: Poloaxality ,[[ That237Guy| That237Guy]] , Jorvin *Best Newcomer: Samura1Man ', 'PeteThePlayer *Laziest Person: GameSendy *Most Proactive Person: MrFinlandBoy,' Crash41596 ' *Biggest Ego: PeteThePlayer,''' Nintendogen64' *Most Unfair Loss: 'CrystalFissure', 'Crash41596, NIN1OD0 ' *Most Unexpected Victory/Loss:' CrystalFissure ' *Most Exciting Match: 'Lapogne36 vs '''VideoGamesRule645, PeteThePlayer 'vs 'MrFinlandBoy, 4-Way Semi Final Match ''' *"Group H" - Most Boring Match: '''Anything from Group H, RabidWombatJR vs ThaRixer, MrFinlandBoy vs OverallGameing ' *Funniest Match: 'TheStickKid vs Crash41596, 4-Way Semi Final Match *Fair Play: Crash41596 ' *"TheStickKid" - Serious Business: 'AuronSuper95, VideoGamesRule645 ' *"TheMachineKing" - Biggest Failure: 'Jorvin ' Podcast 7 - August 29, 2011 Host: 'Nintendogen64 Guest: Ratchet5 Much like the 6th podcast for ImASpeedrunner 3, the 7th Podcast for ImASpeedrunner5 would consist of Nintendogen64 and tournament host Ratchet5 discussing and analysing the predictions Ratchet5 made for the outcome of the tournament before it began and comparing these predictions to the actual results the competitors achieved. IAS 6 'Podcast 1 - December 11, 2011' Host - Nintendogen64 Guests - Ratchet5, Crash41596, TealGameMaster, RabidWombatJR The first podcast for the sixth tournament was uploaded just a day after the tournament. Four matches had been uploaded so not many awards were discussed, although the participants talked about each group and how they would fare. Awards Most Exciting Match - Crash41596 vs. TheAFH013 Most Boring Match - PeteThePlayer vs. Mrthingus Group of Death - Group G IAS 7 'Podcast 1 - July, 2012' Host - Nintendogen64 Guests - Ratchet5, CrystalFissure With the new tournament up and running, talkshows were pretty much expected to make a return, though nobody saw coming what was uploaded as the first episode. It began with the trio lamenting about how nobody was doing their matches, and how the tournament had seemed to be a complete waste of time. They went through the usual procedure of predicting who would make it through to Round 2, with a very negative attitude towards it. During the awards section, the majority were given out to CityRuler1, most notably the Slowest Runner award, the Biggest Retard award, and the Fastest Runner award. Nearing the episodes closure, CrystalFissure began senselessly mashing buttons on his controller, much to the annoyance of Andrew and Angus, who claimed that he was just doing it to "piss them off" and that the talkshow was now ruined because of him. The talkshow concluded with CrystalFissure asking the all important question, "What's more important, this talkshow or Crash Bandicoot Tiny?". Fissure believed it to be Tiny, but Angus strongly disagreed. The entire episode was infact a joke/parody, and not intended to be taken seriously. Although, of course, there were a few people who took it very seriously indeed. Gallery ' Junglebackground.PNG|The background used for the ImASpeedrunner Talkshow in IAS3. IAS4 talkshow background.png|The background used for the ImASpeedrunner Talkshow in IAS4. IASTalkshow.JPG|The background image that was used in the IAS 5 Talkshows '